LOHAC
by Rsur Thorai
Summary: What's a hero when your actions are of that of an enemy? Spirit broke, only logic guiding him, past words lingering in the back of his mind, future worries arising, Dave fucking Strider is in a dilemma. Going in the present past future or whatever brought up things that Dave thought that he could've left behind him for good.
1. The First Goodbye

**Homestuck and Harry Potter Crossover.**

 **I'll try to keep as close as possible to the personalities, especially Dave (I keep wanting to type David, since that's my friend's name, of which I call him Strider cause he looks so similar to Dave, save the shades *-*). I'll try my best, but I might have to change a few things.**

 **Homestuck Cast:  
 _Davesprite/Dave (I am making him able to switch between sprite and normal, cause I can. (only him, despite how much I want Karkat... I just can't do his character, only because of the big words he uses more often than not XD))_**

 **Harry Potter Cast:  
 _All of them, save the unspeakables (because I don't understand it at all) and the less mentioned people and etc._**

 **Anyone else Cast:  
 _Possible OC, most like an important side character. Ex., Molly Weasley. She killed Bellatrix yet has no major role. Etc._  
**

 **Yes, LOHAC is the literal title of this. I also know that Harry was born 15 years before Dave, but pretend that because of SBURB, paradoxes, doomed timelines and etc. that Dave, as a result, messed up** ** _numerous_** **peoples ages and births. So, he is the older one... by 15 years. Though, ONLY in an alternate timeline.  
**

 **Everything you remember as being logical in HS/HP, forget it...save for LOHAC, the dead Dave's, God Tier stuff, Doomed Timelines, Horrorterrors, Derse, Phrospit, baaaaaaaaasic plot for HP. I'll add to this later most likely in another chapter when I think of more.**

 **LOHAC is based off of** _ **tenaciousToxophilite**_ **'s** ** _Fortune Favors the Bold: https_:_/_/www._fanfiction._net/s/11196128/1/Fortune-Favors-the-Bold_ (remove the _)**

 **Spoilers may occur. I am changing some facts from HS, but not a lot... I think.**

 **Summary:  
** ** _What's a hero when your actions are of that of an enemy? Spirit broke, only logic guiding him, past words lingering in the back of his mind, future worries arising, Dave fucking Strider is in a dilemma. Going in the present past future or whatever brought up things that Dave thought that could've left behind him for good.  
_**

* * *

 ** _LOHAC_**

 ** _Chapter 01: The First Goodbye_**

 ** _"I'm not."_**

* * *

 _"Whoa Dave! That's, like, so heroic-"_

 _Dave cut off the other before she could say more._

 _"I'm not a hero. Bro was," He thought back to how the FrameWork Broadsword pierced through his brother-father's chest. "John is," Wait. Didn't he- "I'm not."_

 _The girl frowned at him, emerald orbs shining. "Jade," He whispered, form shaking as he held up the FrameWork, as if prepared to swing. "You need to understand. As the Witch of Space, you are the most dangerous. No... you're barely even Jade anymore! Grimbark... Grimbark,_ _Grimbark,_ _Grimbark,_ _Grimbark, GRIMBARK! BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK! YOU'RE THE FUCKING CAUSE OF ALL OF THIS!"_

 _He moves, creating a large gash in Jade's-no, Grimbark's side. Jade's eyes, once gleaming, lost their shine. Only a faint twinkle was left, showing that she was alive._

 _"BARK! BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK! YOU STEAL JADE'S BODY AND THEN YOU FUCKING SEND JOHN WHO KNOWS FUCK WHERE! YOU USE ME TO MANIPULATE ROSE, BREAKING ANY TRUST SHE HAD LEFT IN ME! YOU RUINED ME!" He stops, panting. His cracked shades fall from his face, the arm finally snapping. His mutant, vile, candy red colored eyes burn with a fury that had the creature reeling. The Knight of Time can control the Horrorterrors, even better than the Witch of Space._

 _"You... broke... me. Now, I will break you! BARK!" With a renewed fury, somehow, he uses his free hand to strangle the beast in his as of recent ex's body, falling to the ground as he did. With each cry, he stabbed the girl-beast. "BARK! BARK! BARK, DAMMIT! YOU'RE A FUCKING GRIM, WASN'T THAT FUCKING RIGHT YOU PIECE OF SHIT?! BARK! BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK!"_

 _When something other than red caught his attention in more than one way, he stopped and looked at his bare and messed up arm. Blue liquid was sliding down it. Then another drop hit it. He moved a hand, letting go of Jade's neck as he did, and slowly trailed it upwards until he made contact with his nose. Pulling it back, he was surprised to see it was blue, hoping it was a trick of the light. Wait... He glanced at his even more messed up side. The red was now blue. Was he going colorblind? He shrugged and turned his gaze back to Jade's face, all of the sudden confused._

 _He froze. Her features were not that of Grimbark. Dead, cold, betrayed, forest green orbs stared at him. The twinkle was gone. It had been, for the past hour possibly._

 _He screamed._

 _"Jade... Jade... JADE! WAKE UP, BITCH!" No response. He was something! A snarl, Grimbark even, as that would mean Jade was still alive._

 _He shakily stood and looked around him, briefly noting the blue blood on him was back to red. Rose-killed by his hand when he was alchmizing, "accidentally" pushing her onto the platform (though controlled by Grimbark). She was now that of a monster of Jack Noir, though still recognizable by her hair and eyes. John-possibly very likely killed by Jade via Grimbark using her powers-a portal opening caught his attention. The limp and mauled body of John made his breath hitch. Make that killed. Jade-killed by his hand in an act of pure murder, Grimbark having obviously left his host long ago, if not killed. He had even "killed" her corpse, if that made any sense._

 _He put a pair of bloody hands to his face, covering his eyes from the sight of blood, fire, rotting flesh, and his dead friends he killed. That didn't stop the smell though._

 _"The Knight is dead. The Knight of Time is dead!" He yelled, almost with glee. It probably would have been, if not for his voice cracking. "Dead! Dead dead dead! Heroic! Just! HEROIC HEROIC HEROIC! YOUR WORDS ARE BORING!" He didn't know who he was raving at, just knowing that he killed three people he had become close with and loved (Rose-sister, Jade-ex girlfriend, John-ex boyfriend). And that didn't even count the trolls. Oh, no._

 _"H-Honk..." He heard. It was weak. He dropped his hands and slowly turned his head. There, crawling on the ground, was Gamzee. Oh, and Karkat. The last two remaining trolls to be alive in any shape of form._

 _Karkat's jugular was slashed-him of course-and thus couldn't speak, mute. He may have had only one leg now, but he refused to crawl. He simply hopped, Terezi's cane under his right hand. Gray liquid poured from him, leaving a trail just as the clown's indigo blood did._

 _Gamzee was worse off, Dave having hated the clown. Both legs gone, right arm chopped off from above the elbow, head just barely beheaded. He, for whatever reason, went mad after Jade was fully possessed by Grimbark and thus ended Noir's-or Spades Slick's-life out of all people. The then started for Viriska, going up and down the chain for the trolls._

 _The world getting pretty much destroyed by a stupid fucking game that was a shitting gateway to whatever, SBURB. He could handle that. He could handle killing his bro-fath. He could handle his friend's anger, Karkat's random slaps, Rose's rants, Jade's stupid talk about the feature or whatever, and John's constant "i told u so"'s when he found out that he was too headstrong._

 _He couldn't handle his own death, however. He couldn't handle Jade being possessed by stupid fucking Grimbark-Bec Noir-whatever. No, he had to go freaking mad and shit and go on a killing spree because he was too weak to decide to get any sense out of anything and listen to Rose. Nor did he bother in sticking to Jade's plan, which was to surrender herself to Grimbark in the first place THEN have him go back in time to the doomed timeline to kill Bec or whatever, thus forever sealing away the possibility of anything like that he did happen. But no._

 _He had to be a stupid wimp was could face practically literally anything save his own death. And Grimbark possessing people, but that doesn't really count. He's afraid of blood, became traumatized of puppets and dolls alike because of his brother, metal clashing also because of said brother, and many other things because of his brother-ectobiologized-father._

 _And of course... he shivered at both the looks the received and the wind that hit his bare back. He just had to be able to switch between the living and dead corpses of himself on both the physical place and the astral one._

 _He turned around again, not wanting to see the faces he hated and loved so much. He had a blackrom with Gamzee, had being the keyword. Now, he just felt so damn GUILTY when he looked at him. Karkat... was his moirail. A palerom. The blackrom was officially the ashen quadrant, palerom being the pale quadrant._

 _He gasped when a cold finger traced along his spine before making patterns. Tracing, still. After gaining the ability of switching to his sprite form, wings of gold were carved into his back, the crimson blood that had once flowed turning gold. He didn't know if he bled gold, red, blue, or black of all be cared. He would rather not know, anyway._

 _"KK..." He muttered, voice wavering. He sharply turned, an unknown look in his eyes (resignation). With a wave of a hand, his turntables appeared. Without warning, he spun them and a bright light covered the two trolls. A few seconds later, it faded. They were fully healed, no body parts missing or anything, current mindsets still in tact with current memories. However..._

 _"Argh!" He collapsed, all four limbs gone along with the other numerous injuries they had. Four, because Gamzee's leg which was already occupied by Karkat's switched to his free arm._

 _The trolls immediately rushed over, actually tearing up. Karkat pressed his cold lips to Dave's. By reflex, he kissed back despite the blood leaking from his own pale lips. His vision began to burn. He coughed, gold flecks flying out. Oh. Is he still colorblind of something? Whatever..._

 _"HONK! Strider, don't you motherfucking leave!" He couldn't stop the bloody grin that nearly knocked his unconscious. "KK... f... flip me o... over." Without question, the troll did as he ordered. At once, he scooted up some by wriggling and vomited, gold shimmering under the light of the fires._

 _The carved wings on his back glowed the very same before a ripping sound was heard. His skin broke, almost translucent appendages arching upward. He screamed, golden blood pooling around him, getting larger by the second._

 _"GET THE FUCK AWAY!" They did, going well over ten feet before the real terror started._

 _A light yellow, maybe white, pendant appeared around his neck, covered in blood. His pale, bloodstained skin changed to a medium yellow, cornsilk hair becoming a shade darker. His lowered torso changed to a sort of wispy form, as if it was simply a long tail. Feathers of sorts appeared on his bare torso, mostly collecting around his collarbone._

 _He then simply lied there, hovering over his physical body, which quickly faded to the astral plane. It was much like the dream bubble. Dave opened his eyes, irises showing they were still that mutant candy red color Terezi loved so much. Karkat ran forward and took the Strider's hands in his, pulling him down eye to eye before kissing him. This time the blonde hesitated when he kissed back, lips melding together perfectly like a puzzle._

 _When he spoke, his voice sounded much more somber, but also much more of the normal monotone, despite recent events. "Karkat... Gamzee." He grinned sadly. He scratched his pendant, four portals forming. One behind him and the two trolls, the other two on each side and one above, forming a square._

 _"Behind you is the option of going to the beginning, back to where it all started. Before we even got SBURB. You have the possibility, though slight, to make sure that it isn't even made. To your left is a simple timeskip back to an hour ago, where I will not have stopped your injuries from killing you, which is where you would die. To your right is to before Jade was possessed by Grimbark, which will happened without fail and you must stop me. Above is to before Jade even discovered Grimbark, where you must kill him."_

 _"Honk, what about the motherfucking paradoxes, bro?" Gamzee asked. Dave didn't answer, his shades appearing onto his face from out of no where, unbroken._

 _"No paradoxes will happen. Without my being there is whatever way via my future self has laid a path. If you step off it, you will bring four timelines to their doom all at once with you being right in the middle. Don't step off it. Follow any instructions my future self gave you to the goddamn letter."_

 _"Dave," Said sprite finished his explanation to listen to the sickle wielding troll. "What about the portal behind you?"_

 _A silence ensured over the trio, save for the crackling fires or the screams that were still in their minds. Then, an answer was given after Davesprite kissed Karkat once more only, lightly punching Gamzee. His back faced them, his own portal sparking with black tendrils, the other four a deep red._

 _"The future. You will find everything of why I did what I did-which you will know within thirty seconds after I left-in a letter that will appear only if you choose no portal. If that is so, one will open up under you automatically, bringing you to the future. You won't be where I am, though. You'll be in the present future future, disguised. I will be in the present past future, twenty six years before your time._

 _"...I love and hate you two," He suppressed his emotions, locking them behind an iron cage as he passed through, ignoring their shouts._

* * *

 _15 *fucking* years before... in 30 seconds (teleporting, that is).  
_

Davesprite sighed. He has just gotta stay on the astral plane until this kid gets his damn letter, which would be within the next month. He rubbed his forehead. God, he was exhausted. Staying a form that you would have been in when you were dead (usually), is taxing. More so because he physically wasn't "allowed" to sleep. At least, that's what it seems like. Oh, gods. His vision is crossing and shit and he's dizzy and-oh shit. The world's spinnin'.

He groaned. This. Was. Hell. His head shot up when the street lights on Privet Drive went out. Was it just another outage? His question was quickly answered when he spotted the outline of a man-were those _robes?_ Or maybe a dress? A nearby cat leaped forward and-

 _'Oh my god. That cat did not just turn into a human-I'm done. I've had to seen it all by now.'_

The now human cat person talked with the man. A few minutes later, Davesprite nearly passing out again, the sound of what he knew to be a motorcycle made him jump. He welcomed it, despite looking uncool as he did, being surprised. He his it behind his shades, despite that no one could see him.

A large man, once landing (the aforementioned motorcycle was flying moments before), clearly towered over everyone. Well, save Davesprite, as he technically grows when he goes onto the astral plane because of his tail. He frowned to himself before pulling a risky move. He took his shades off, hooking them on his shirt, and having his red eyes glow just enough to make out the details of the people, or more specifically, what the giant was holding. It was a baby. He edged as close as he dared, lowering the glow as he did. He did _not_ need to be found out and experimented on anytime soon-he refrained from remembering.

Taking a look at the baby, he immediately got the gist of the whole point of why any of this was happening. Damn kid was Harry bloody Potter, whoever took him from where his parents died by that Marvin Abort guy or whoever, and instead of putting the kid in an orphanage, he goes to some stranger's house. Lovely.

Davesprite resisted to slap the man-the shorter one-and instead studied the motorcycle. It was a real old one. Well, his assumptions were correct. He wasn't nowhere near the year of 2000. Eh, he'll deal with it later... as he avoids any route to America which leads to Texas which leads to Houston which leads to his apartment/soon-to-be apartment which leads to a confrontation with Dirk which leads to him getting angry which leads to him breaking down again in front of Bro's past future self or whatever it was which leads to Dirk dragging the truth out of him of what his alternate future past whatever self did to Dave which leads to Dave/Davesprite confessing in full-more than on the Viel or wherever the hell it was before-and thus that, as a total, will cause Dave/Davesprite to brake.

Yeah, _no way_ is Dave going to let _that_ happen, even an inch.

* * *

 _15 years later... *again*_

Okay. Alright. Davesprite face-planted into the wall of the old, musty house again. Well, its been another fifteen years since he left them. Davesprite was... nervous. He, for the past thirty years (and some, counting however many he skipped when god tiering and stuff) hadn't once left the astral plane. For all he knew, his body could have aged rapidly or something and is now dirt. Ignoring that, kind of, he isn't sure if he should/can enter Grimauld-whatever 13/14 as he is. He's gotten to the point where he can only go out on the brightest of days, because then the natural glow he gave off wouldn't be noticed. Pretty much anything he did; sigh, talk to himself, _anything-_ it would just go noticed.

"What was that?" See? Remembered when he face-walled? Uh... that made a rather loud noise, of which just so happened to garner the attention of that lady with, like, light purple hair or something.

He bit his lip. _'Okay okay! I can't go to Potter's school cause of the damn ghosts, not to mention the magic period. I'll be found out right away. But... aren't I pretty much a so-called "magical being" already? I mean, my friggin time powers could technically count as long as I manipulate it to get the results that someone else would have-no. That wouldn't work... would it? And would I even get the stupid letter, being past the age of eleven?'_

Davesprite was stressed.

Behind his shades, the man closed his eyes as he willed his body to revert. His yellow-gold skin lightened to pale pink, almost white. Gold hair lightened to a cornsilk, eyes staying the same, feathers melding to his skin (the only left over signs were of the feathers looking like tattoos or the sort), tail splitting to form legs once more. The pendant, too, melded into his skin, also appearing like a tattoo. The wings (or wing, considering the stump) folded and lined themselves to his back before going into the skin, leaving behind two gaping holes, of which revealed the wings inside (of which were close to the spine). Dave, before his numb body could feel anything, took the sword from his abdomen and let it be stored in his strife specifious. He watched as his golden blood changed to red before letting out a cry, the pain finally catching up.

He collapsed just as the door he had stood in front of slammed open. He coughed, feeling the blood drip from his lips as he was levitated inside. If he was right, a Molly Weasel of something of another would be healing him, having a soft spot for kids. Despite how bad he no doubt looked, he opened his eyes. He was put on a bed in a dimly lit room, a woman with red (or orange, depending on your technicality) hair was leaning over him slightly, a stick (wand, his mind supplied) in hand. Brown eyes met red ones, though mostly shades.

"Who are ya, woman?" His voice was very rough, using the Texas accent that he hated. She looked surprised to hear him talk, not an ounce of pain in his voice save for it being a bit strained. She worked quickly, not saying a word until she flipped him over.

"Oh my gosh," She exclaimed, hand over her mouth. Dave let out a sigh. Well, considering that the wings don't really go away, and that he had red eyes, he could say that he's a physical ghost of some sort who was previously human, but was experimented on. Yeah, that could work.

"Forget 'bout my back. Not sure if your kind can treat these things, but mind takin' a look at my wing?" She slowly nodded, muttering that her name was Molly Weasley. Ah, well. He was close.

Dave slowly pushed himself to his knees with the help of Molly, gritting his teeth as tremors racked in his body. He gently pushed her hands away before leaning his forehead on his clasped hands. He let out a choked sob as his wings became stiff before shooting up, golden feathers getting loose and fluttering about. Golden blood splattered a bit on the wooden boards because of the damn stump he had. His features became as they were when he was a sprite, leaving a gasping and slightly hyperventilating Dave on his side.

He flinched when a hand brushed his useless wing. His tail twitched and gently wrapped itself around her wrist, stopping her from feeling it again. "I... would appreciate if ya simply helped me." Molly stuttered out an apology before getting to work, testing out what were "some healing spells", of which didn't do a damn thing. Dave could just feel her scowl. An hour later of very slowly loosing blood, she gave a sigh of resignation and just finally magicked bandages around his wing and his abdomen, which also resisted the spells.

"Sorry that I couldn't heal them, dear." She finally said, sorrow both in face and tone. His blinked slowly and lifted his head to look at her, giving a weak, uncharacteristic smile.

"Yeah, it's fine. Kinda figured it wouldn't have worked anyway. Where... am I?" He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to ask, but he would have to at some point. Might as well get it over with.

She fidgeted for only a moment before straightening. "You're in number twelve Grimmauld Place. Who are you?" Oh, twelve. Eh, guess he was close enough. "Dave Strider. I know ya want whoever to interrogate me, and I'll get ta why I know that in a sec, so I don't mind. Though, ya'll have ta really overload those bandages on that wing with disinfectant. I don't think it's wise ta go in all ghosty and shit. I know that cause it's kinda obvious. Rather typical, really."

She blinked, but then gave a shaky smile.


	2. The Second Telling

**I am SO SORRY I haven't updated! Things got really rough for me for reasons I'm not comfortable saying, but I'll just say that I got real bad anxiety problems (not in relation to depression, in case you were wondering). And everyone, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS. It was only one chapter, and I only just got to reading them, but they helped me like you wouldn't even BELIEVE. Thnaks. Oh, wow. "Thnaks" is now a word. Hahah.  
**

 **Oh. If this chapter lacks the quality of the first, I apologize... Again, my anxiety has caused lots of problems for me. Also, sorry that it's nowhere near as long as the first... I'm quite disappointed in myself... Sooo... I *tried* leaving you with some epic hang-off thing. Did it work? i hope so... Now...how to plan chapter three...xD  
**

 _ **tenaciousToxophilite:  
**_ _ **/screams forever**_

 _ **i am so flattered i just. i need a moment**_

 _ **WOW! this was a rad start. i'm just trying to get over the fact that someone based a fic on mine. holy shit. thank you so much! the fic is awesome, too - and the dave/davesprite thing is really cool. i expect THAT will raise some questions... :]**_

 _ **i hope your next chapter is as great as this one! /resumes screaming**_

 _ **Me:  
Please don't scream forever. As, I guess, flattering that is, I'd rather you not go mute, lol. And, thanks. :3 And, I don't see why someone WOULDN'T base a fic off of yours. And as for the Dave/Davesprite, that was something I had assumed was happening in the real HS before I learned about "past/future/present this person" stuff. I was kinda disappointed it wasn't there... so I made it happen. XD**_

 _ **Berlin:  
Woah, what? What is going on? It's a bit confusing, but then again, Homestuck. I love the start and I'm excited that this is based off of Fortune Favors the Bold. I hope you create your own twists and stuff, but looking at this chapter, that already happened 15 years ago, twice.**_

 _ **Me:  
Haha. Sorry! But yes, it IS HS. Thanks for loving it (yes, LOHAC should feel the loves) and yeah. FFtB was like, and still is, my "role model" for LOHAC. And yes, I WILL most definitely be using my own twists and whatnot. For having the whole "Davegoescrazy&killseveryone" happen twice was NOT my intention... Actually, didn't even know I did it until I read your comment. XD**_

* * *

 _ **LOHAC**_

 _ **Chapter 02: The Second Telling  
**_

 _ **"They'll find us..."**_

* * *

She blinked, but then gave a shaky smile.

She didn't question on why he wanted disinfectant on the bandages. It was obvious that he was going to revert back to his more human-like form so as to not startle anyone too much.

After many "i'll need more than that"s from Dave, a once full can of disinfectant sat on the side table. Molly watched in morbid fascination when he turned into a human, as she did when he became this... thing. Once the process was over, Dave swallowed hard and slowly edged to his feet while ignoring the immense burning in his back. It was better than raw pain. Plus, bandages were always more dirty than his wings-everything was, really, save himself.

Molly put an arm around her shoulders to help keep him upright, his free right arm against the wall for added support. Soon they made it to the first floor, where people-kids-shot towards them like bullets. Dave's eyes widened behind his shades, he stepping back slightly. Suddenly feeling a bit self conscious, he tugged a bit on his ripped shirt. The end half of it was in shreds, along with part of the back from where his wings broke through.

The Weasel-Weasley mother person griped at the children before leading him to a room full of adults. From the rounded corners of the table, it felt like it was a mission room or something.

He refused the woman's offer to sit down, setting his hands on an empty chair to keep himself firmly upright as she sat down herself. Then, a man with wavy black hair spoke.

"I am Sirius Black-"

"Seriously black?" Dave interjected out of habit. The man grinned at this.

"Siriusly Black. Anyway," It slowly faded. "First order of business. Why were you outside of here?"

Dave thought fast, spouting out the first that that made sense. "From the states. Before ya gripe at me, I was caught sometime back and sent ta one of your people. By that, I mean the poof-mystical magical light conjuring ones. They, uh... well, experiment would be the only good and possible word ta use for that... I escaped when I had enough strength, flew here, got part of my wing ripped off or somethin', just happened to land in front of the weird peep's home. No one could see me before, so I thought I was dead... but slowly they began ta notice me. If a wiz could do this ta me, then couldn't they at the very goddamn least heal me? Coming here wasn't an accident, but meeting yalls kinda of was. Didn't really want ta strife anytime soon."

"...Wings?" Was all he got from Sirius. Dave turned his head away slightly and nodded. "I guess ya want proof?" The silence was his answer. He sighed and grunted. He carefully took off the remains of his shirt, noting that sadly it was the second to last one he had with him. He glanced up at the expectant eyes staring at him.

"If yalls are queasy with blood and gory-ish looking things or actions, I advise that ya either leave for the moment or look away." None moved or even twitched. He sighed. Well, he warned them. He backed up a bit so that Molly couldn't see his back clearly.

Dave took a deep breath, reached behind him, and stuck his fingers into the slit. He hissed and ignored the gags that reached his ears, pulling so that his stub of a wing would come out without him turning. He shifted so his back was facing his audience, stump in full view with gold and red blood slowly dripping.

"My... w-wings are in my back... they don't, uh, go away when I... revert back ta this f-form. I-I also d-don't... turn when I do it... like this..." His voice cracked multiple times, showing how much pain he was in. Unable to keep it like that any longer, he released his hold on the feathers and felt the wing sink back into him. He sighed in relief. Dave looked down at his duo-colored bloodied hand. Some golden feathers were stuck to it. He frowned, taking the feathers and wiping his hand on the already ruined shirt. He turned back around to face the adults.

Many were pale faced, green, looking away, or passed out. Molly was the first three, along with Sirius. A woman with purple-pink-brown-whatever funky hair was passed out, having no doubt fainted. He didn't blame her.

"I mean... if yalls want ta see how I looked as a ghost thing, then I could show ya... But... yalls have ta give me, like, a week or somethin' ta heal more." He paused, eyeing this shirt. He spoke to Molly without looking. "Molly, right? Can ya fix my shirt? Only one I got left." He decided to not speak of the strife specifious.

The woman nodded, muttered a few words under her breath, and his shirt was blood free and fixed to perfection. Oh, and very clean. He grinned and slipped it on, forcing the smile to fade. He was being very unStrider like for too long. It was about time he fixed that. He sat down in the chair he was previously leaning on (after turning it around) and put his arms on the back of it, resting his head there. "So... any immediate questions? I will only answer things 'bout the, uh... experimentation when I got time ta... calm down and heal."

He was immediately bombarded, not having a chance to get a word in. Thus, he sat and waited.

"Why do you wear those sunglasses?"

"What _are_ you?"

"Are you even human?"

"That's cool! Wait, does that mean you can make your entire body like that?"

"What's yer name, boy? Can't have a nobody 'round here."

Soon it became obvious to the questioners that he wasn't answering, thus slowly silence fell. Once the last person stopped, Dave opened his mouth to speak.

"Dang man. Anyway, I wear these awesome shades 'cause they're just that badass. I am, in fact, part human. I'll get ta the other later. And yeah, I can turn into my other form ta release my wings. Also, I am frickin' Dave motherfuckin' Strider, bitches. And I forget if I said this before, but me cussing just became a habit after this shit. Don't take it personal, Doll."

He added the last part to Molly, who looked ready to slap him silly. He _really_ didn't want to strife at the moment. Not only he wasn't feeling it, he was too injured to do so. Doesn't mean that he can't bug them though.

He had to hand it to the adults, somewhat. Most would flip their handles because he cussed. Well, maybe it's just Molly who's like that...

Dave's eyes zeroed in on Sirius, who had a constipated kind of look on his face. Choosing to not speak of why and stare at it any longer (seriously, it's kinda creepy), the cornsilk-haired teenager looked around at the table.

"So, who are yalls? I should know who ya peeps are if I'll be stayin' here." Truthfully, he didn't care who these people were. To him, they were adults who have never experienced _true_ horror, pain, bloodshed, _war._

The man beside Sirius started first. "Mad-Eye Moody, brat."

"Remus Lupin-Nymphadora Tonks, but call her Tonks-Just call me Kingsley-" And so it went on like that. Dave only remembered Molly, Sirius, Moody, the African man, the wicked hair-changing colored lady with a crappy name, and some rags n' clad man whose name was Mud-something. Okay, maybe he didn't _really_ remember them... but still. Though that counts, right?

* * *

 ** _A *literal* week later..._**

And he face-palmed. Dave's normally black face (he regained his Strider-ness a day after meeting everyone) had a deep scowl on it as he lifted his head so his shade-clad eyes met that Moody man's.

"Yalls want me ta show ya now?" He repeated, making sure. The man nodded. The blonde-ish-albino-ish teen nodded with a sigh. "Fine man... Gog... Get me in a somewhat empty room without children and you'll get your damn wish."

And now, that was where Dave was now, in a somewhat empty room away from children. Well... the last part was void, as said children had bursted into the room seconds earlier, wanting to "see something cool". Who was a Strider in denying that?

He flicked a hand in a shooing motion to everyone. "Get back, now. Preferably against the walls. Ya might get hit if your too close." Ironically, they didn't ask what they may get hit with, doing as he said.

Dave, once again, got to his knees, hands clasped. He breathed deeply, hidden red eyes closing. Everyone could see the blonde's body shake before a ripping sound was heard (twice). Dave pressed his forehead against his hands as his wings pierced through his skin, shooting up as they did when he showed Molly. Golden and scarlet colored blood flew in the air with golden feathers, his features turning sprite.

Davesprite couldn't resist letting out a small cry as his back arched, spine snapping and reforming back together for his tail. As quickly as it started, the changes stopped, leaving a gasping Davesprite who had tunnel vision.

 _'How come I never fucking noticed my damn spine breaking before?! Gog damn it all-'_ His thoughts stopped as he blinked, moving from his position as he began to "float".

Davesprite waved a hand over himself. "Well... this was what I was talkin' 'bout before. Now, mind ya, I am a ghost that can touch. Like... some ghosty physical paranormal shit." He grunted, an orange hand going up to rub at his temple. He either ignored the horrified stares or didn't notice them as he continued to talk.

"That means, despite being a ghost to an extent, I am a Sprite. I would much rather be called that, if you must address me as a part of a race, if not human. I have varying abilities depending on my form. My human self can do pretty much all of the physically challenging things while my Sprite self can do the more mind-ly and unseeing.

"I should also probably warn ya that either of us don't take lightly to being the same person, despite havin' the same name. I am fucking Davesprite, human is Dave fucking Strider. You will _not_ _ever_ refer to us as something other than our names, meaning calling us "monster, alien, human, sprite, creature" or any other dumb thing you can think of that isn't to merely address us.

"Now... Moody man, did ya want ta see me do somethin'?"

There was a brief silence full of shock before the scarred man nodded. "I don't care what you show as long as it don't harm no one here. How long can you stay like that?"

"As long as I must, or before my human body fucking turns to dirt. Whichever comes first." He didn't elaborate, deciding to leave it to their imaginations. Dave thinks he said too much already.

Davesprite looked off to the left before a sword appeared in his abdomen. He left it there, still staring off to the left before adruptedly swiping his right hand downward, his turntables appearing. Now, for the important part.

 _'No one must know...'_ He thought, a hand going up to push his shades up. _'And so no one will.'_

"The turntables let me create a rip in the fabric of space. I can access it in either form, but I can't truly do anything without my turntables." He let his red eyes glow to the max, a heavy pressure appearing in the room as Dave straightened, looking down at them. "Before I was experimented on... I was _dead. Killed._ That was some thirty years... Back when I was truly alive, I was a... deity, you could say. Not a god, but close. I was a Godhead."

He paused and shook his head. The pressure only kept growing, some (the kids) falling to their knees. The adults struggled to stay upright. What _was_ this?!

"I _am_ the Turntech Godhead. What I control I will let you decide, however..." Suddenly the adults fell, joining the kids. Moody obviously didn't like this, judging by how he gritted his teeth, but he didn't have a choice.

"However... _the Godheads hath went through Godhood. Thee who thought to surpass us... thy life will end if the skies aren't present with the winds, the atmosphere with space, the air with light, the world with time. The earth will be obliterated if thoth who art sworn enemies do not come hither and form connections. The Godheads will not help thee now if thee do not come together. May the Knights of Blood and Time hath mercy on thy souls."_


End file.
